starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тысячелетний сокол
В поисках Силы *Галактическая Федерация Свободных АльянсовЕдиная Сила *Новый Орден джедаевАпокалипсис }} «Тысячелетний сокол» ( , другой вариант перевода — «Сокол тысячелетия») — легкий кореллианский грузовой корабль YT-1300, принадлежавший Хану Соло. За время своего существования он сменил множество хозяев, последними из которых были Ландо Калриссиан, а позже Хан Соло. Корабль пережил множество модификаций. В частности, были добавлены двигатели от списанных имперских кораблей и вооружение. В гиперпространстве «Сокол» летал гораздо быстрее кораблей своего класса и быстроходных кореллианских корветов. История Начальные годы «Тысячелетний сокол» был построен на верфях Кореллианской инженерной корпорации в 60 ДБЯ. По завершении строительства ему был присвоен серийный номер 492727ZED. Во время испытаний произошла авария: топливозаправочный дроид переполнил баки, в результате чего самопроизвольно заработали двигатели. Аварийной команде, однако, удалось остановить взбесившуюся машину и спасти сборочную линию. Каким-то чудом корабль при этом остался цел и даже пригоден к эксплуатации. Его приобрела закрытая акционерная компания «Промышленные перевозки Корелла». Компания, флот которой состоял более чем из восьми тысяч кораблей, доставляла товары пять планет Кореллианской системы, а также на загадочную репульсорную станцию гигантских размеров, известную как Балансир. За двенадцать лет корабль сменил множество имён и пилотов, среди которых заслужил репутацию упрямого, но быстроходного. У «Гордости Корелла» была «душа», а у «Зиг-Зага» — сплошные «закидоны». «Горемычная Митил» была источником беспредельного отчаяния. Некоторые пилоты доходили даже до того, что царапали на переборках нецензурные ругательства, когда те или иные системы отказывались работать. В 48 ДБЯ компания объявила о банкротстве, и её флот был продан с молотка. «Тысячелетний сокол», в то время называвшийся «Джекпот», приобрели Дова Бриггер и её брат Кэл. Корабли модели YT-1300 имели большую популярность среди контрабандистов, поэтому не удивительно, что брат и сестра, переименовав корабль в «Семь печатей», занялись именно этим. Однако все их заработки уходили на усовершенствование корабля, так что они вынуждены были просить Союз контрабандистов о кредите. Союз одолжил им денег, но под честное слово не связываться с работорговлей. Своё «честное слово» они вероломно нарушили примерно через год, после чего Союз назначил награду за их головы. Дова была схвачена и казнена. Кэл бежал, снова переименовал корабль (теперь он назывался «Блудный сын» и был приписан к Фондору) и примкнул к авантюристу по имени Яко Старк. Старк, сам в прошлом контрабандист, возглавлял банду пиратов, охотников за головами и наемных убийц, орудовавшую на Римманском торговом пути, однако амбиции взяли верх, и он оказался втянут в конфликт с Республикой из-за украденных танкеров с бактой. Связавшись со Старком, Кэл обрёк себя на ещё более печальную участь – в 44 ДБЯ в заброшенной шахте на Тройкене его заживо съели плотоядные насекомые, вырвавшиеся наружу после удара республиканских сил. Общество «Республика» Неизвестно, где находился корабль в течение следующих 15 лет. Однако в 29 ДБЯ его приобрело тайное общество «Республика», в которое входили мастера Ордена и члены Сената. Корабль был перерегистрирован на Раллтиире. Он теперь назывался «Звёздный посланник», а членами его нового экипажа стали человек Тобб Джадак и его друг Риз Дуурмун. В течение следующего десятилетия они совершили на нём ряд полётов на отдалённые планеты вроде Йинчорра или Энсиона, заодно усовершенствовав гипердвигатель и систему связи корабля. thumb|left|«Звёздный посланник» подлетает к зданию СенатаВ 19 ДБЯ корабль прорвался сквозь самую гущу битвы при Корусанте, совершив посадку на правительственной площадке – крыше флигеля Сената. Это произошло вскоре после того, как туда прибыл шаттл с Энакином Скайуокером, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Верховным Канцлером Палпатином, совершившим аварийную посадку носовой части «Незримой длани».Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов После этого экипажу «Посланника» было поручено новое задание: отогнать корабль на Топраву и передать его антарскому рейнджеру по имени Фоли. Она, в свою очередь, должна будет с его помощью «восстановить доброе имя Республики». Чтобы она смогла это сделать, мастер-джедай Ж'упи Ше, принадлежавший к расе никто, установил в навигационном компьютере некое устройство. Джадак и Дуурмун отправились в полёт. При вылете с Корусанта их обстреляли, и корабль был повреждён. Не желая привести преследователей вслед за собой на Топраву, они направились вначале на Нар-Шаддаа. Однако при подлёте к планете все системы «Посланника» разом отказали, и потерявший управление корабль врезался в корабль-балкер «Долина Джендири III». Риз Дуурмун погиб сразу. Джадак остался жив, но получил тяжёлые травмы, лишился обеих ног и впал в кому более чем на шестьдесят лет. То, что осталось от корабля, было отправлено на орбитальную свалку близ Луны контрабандистов. Прибор, который установил Ж'упи Ше, так и остался в компьютере. Впрочем, никто и не подозревал о его существовании – вплоть до 43 ПБЯ, когда его обнаружила любопытная Аллана Соло. Из рук в руки В 18 ДБЯ корабль был восстановлен талантливым механиком Бамми Дикри по заказу криминального лорда Реджа Тонта. Под руководством Дикри корабль был перестроен от носа до миделя. Многие системы были заменены на более совершенные, но навигационный компьютер был вполне исправен. Часть деталей были позаимствованы у грузовика похожего типа – YT-1300p – который незадолго до того врезался в астероид. Корабль, переименованный во «Второй шанс» и перерегистрированный на Нар-Шаддаа, прослужил новому хозяину недолго. В первом же рейсе, с грузом дроидов-пильщиков на борту произошла катастрофа: дроиды самопроизвольно включились и начали разбирать корабль. Их удалось сбросить за борт, но в облако дроидов врезался звёздный разрушитель. Дроиды немедленно прицепились к нему и начали разбирать, так что корабль вскоре погиб со всем экипажем. Суд признал Тонта виновным в катастрофе и приговорил его к пожизненному заключению. Корабль был отогнан на склад конфиската на планете Нилаш III. В 10 ДБЯ корабль был угнан оттуда салластанкой Зенн Бьен по заказу агентов Альянса повстанцев Квипа Фаргила и Люфкина. Корабль был переименован ещё раз – теперь он носил имя «Вдребезги» – и в 9 ДБЯ был направлен с диверсионным заданием на Билбринджи с грузом барадиума. Однако за год Фаргил успел сродниться с кораблём и, чем больше он приближался к цели, тем более невыносимой делалась для него мысль, что такое сокровище должно погибнуть при взрыве. Он сбросил барадиум за борт и дезертировал на Вейсед, где и осел до конца жизни, а корабль подарил молодой женщине-врачу по имени Парлей Торп. Именно тогда корабль получил имя, которое носил вплоть до Второй галактической гражданской войны и после неё – «Тысячелетний сокол». За последующие четыре года корабль менял владельцев по меньшей мере трижды. Парлей Торп, переоборудовав «Сокола» в госпитальное судно, несколько лет провела с ним на планете Хиджадо, после чего продала его бродячему цирку Молпола. Цирк после нападения пиратов был вынужден распродать имущество; корабль купил профессиональный игрок Сикс Труви. Тот, в свою очередь, в 5 ДБЯ проиграл «Тысячелетний сокол» Лэндо Калриссиану в турнире по сабакку. Снова контрабанда Обучившись основам лётного мастерства у своего друга Хана Соло, Калриссиан отправился на Осеон, считавшийся раем для картёжников. Правда, за игорным столом ему не очень повезло: ему удалось выиграть только небольшого дроида, который к тому же находился на хранении в соседней системе Рафа. Он отправился туда, чтобы забрать выигрыш, и неожиданно для себя открыл города шару,Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару впоследствии названные «одним из величайших археологических открытий современности».Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история Вуффи Раа на какое-то время стал вторым пилотом «Сокола». В 3 ДБЯ они участвовали в битве при Нар-Шаддаа – первом сражении, в котором имперцы вынуждены были отступить. После этого, получив приглашение поиграть в сабакк на Осеоне, они отправились туда, но в результате внезапного нападения им пришлось бежать, правда, прихватив с собой крупную сумму кредитов.Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона Часть этих денег он использовал в качестве вступительного взноса для участия в турнире по игре в сабакк в Облачном городе на Беспине. За несколько месяцев до турнира «Сокол» участвовал в сражении в Звёздной пещере ТонБока, после которого Вуффи Раа покинул Калриссиана.Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки thumb|left|Лэндо проиграл Хану «Сокол». Вскоре Калриссиан потерял и корабль. В финале турнира по сабакку, играя против Хана Соло, он поставил на кон любой корабль из имеющихся у него, по выбору Хана. Соло принял ставку, зная, что Лэндо прибыл на турнир на круизном лайнере и оставил «Сокол» на Нар-Шаддаа. Хан выиграл и провозгласил «Сокол» своей собственностью, к большому неудовольствию своего менее удачливого партнёра.Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет Хан, забрав «Сокол», начал его модифицировать. Он внес серьёзные изменения в структуру брони, заменил счетверённые лазеры на более скорострельные, поставил гораздо более мощный двигатель, улучшенные датчики и новейшее устройство создания помех. Это устройство, однако, оказалось настолько мощным, что заглушил все собственные системы корабля. К счастью для Соло и его второго пилота, вуки Чубакки, устройство через несколько секунд заглушило само себя. Первым его полётом на «Тысячелетнем соколе», к удовольствию Чубакки, было путешествие на родину вуки – Кашиик. Доставив тамошним повстанцам большую партию стрел для энергетических арбалетов, они покинули имперское космическое пространство и направились в Корпоративный сектор Автаркия, чтобы найти там Клауса Ванданганте по прозвищу «Док», пользовавшегося среди контрабандистов заслуженной славой в отношении модернизации их кораблей. Но, как выяснилось, Док был схвачен и заключён в тюремный комплекс «Звёздный тупик» на планете Митос VII. Хану удалось проникнуть туда и освободить заключённых, в том числе Дока и незадолго до того попавшего туда по несчастью Чубакку, а заодно и уничтожить сам «Тупик». После модернизации, проведённой техниками Дока, «Тысячелетний сокол» стал одним из самых быстроходных кораблей в галактике. Хан использовал корабль для перевоза контрабанды преступным боссам (чаще всего Джаббе Хатту). За большое количество контрабанды, которую перевозил Соло, «Тысячелетний сокол» находился в розыске у Империи. Однажды, за несколько суток до Битвы при Явине, Хан Соло был вынужден сбросить груз Джаббы, чтобы избежать встречи с Империей. Узнав, что груз глиттерстима пропал, Джабба потребовал вернуть его или возместить его стоимость в течение десяти дней. Судьбоносное путешествие thumb|Люк и Оби-Ван рассматривают «Сокол» Шесть дней спустя Оби-Ван Кеноби и Люк Скайуокер наняли Соло для полёта на Альдераан. Перевозка пассажиров не была привычна Хану Соло, однако Оби-Ван предложил ему 17000 кредитов (стоимость небольшого грузового корабля) за их перевозку вместе с дроидами C3-PO и R2-D2, в памяти которого находились стратегические разведывательные данные – чертежи «Звезды Смерти». Этой суммы было бы достаточно для возврата долга Джаббе Хатту за выброшенный груз. Он не знал, что этот простой заказ навсегда изменит его судьбу. Когда Оби-Ван Кеноби спросил, насколько быстрый его корабль, Соло ответил, что «вам, старик, его скорости вполне хватит» и добавил, что «Тысячелетний сокол» развивает скорость в полтора раза большую, чем скорость света. Также Соло сказал, что этот корабль «долетел до Кесселя меньше, чем за 12 парсеков». Заказ Кеноби оказался сложнее, чем поначалу казалось Соло. По взлетевшему «Соколу» открыли огонь имперские штурмовики, которые разыскивали R2-D2. thumb|left|«Тысячелетний сокол» покидает ТатуинКак только «Тысячелетний сокол» вылетел в открытый космос, за ним сразу погнались два имперских разрушителя. «Сокол» избежал захвата только благодаря гиперпрыжку. Корабль вышел из гиперпространства прямо в скопление остатков Альдераана, уничтоженного «Звездой Смерти». Почти сразу же рядом с «Соколом» пролетел TIE истребитель. Соло решил сбить его и начал преследовать. Истребитель направлялся к «Звезде Смерти», которую пассажиры и команда «Сокола» вначале приняли за маленькую луну. Когда они поняли, в чём дело, было уже поздно — «Звезда Смерти» захватила «Сокол» притягивающим лучом. Соло принял решение симулировать побег с судна сразу после вылета из Мос Эйсли. Команда и пассажиры скрылись в секретных отсеках «Сокола», сделанных Ландо Калриссианом и усовершенствованных Ханом Соло, в результате чего стенки отсеков не «пробивались» сканерами, за исключением самых мощных. Штурмовики никого не нашли на борту и поверили в то, что команда действительно покинула корабль. Через некоторое время «Сокол» смог покинуть «Звезду Смерти» благодаря Оби-Вану Кеноби, отключившему притягивающий луч и вскоре погибшему от рук Дарта Вейдера. Попутно Хан Соло, Люк Скайуокер и Чубакка спасли из заключения принцессу Лею Органу, улетевшую вместе с ними. После уничтожения четырех преследовавших «Сокол» TIE-истребителей они прилетели на Явин IV, где располагалась секретная база повстанцев. Дарт Вейдер, однако, понимал, что «Тысячелетний сокол» отправится именно к ней, и приказал поставить на борту корабля маячок. thumb|«Сокол» изнутри В то время как повстанцы подготавливались к контратаке на «Звезду Смерти», Соло взял свои 17000 кредитов и улетел. Однако, не в последнюю очередь благодаря Чубакке, Соло в последний момент переменил мнение и вернулся, чтобы прикрыть Люка Скайуокера в его последней отчаянной попытке уничтожить станцию и обеспечить безопасность Повстанческого Альянса. Вейдер вместе с двумя сопровождающими TIE-истребителями уже было приготовился сбить «Х-wing» Люка Скайуокера, как из гиперпространства вынырнул «Тысячелетний сокол» и сбил один истребитель, затем задел крыло второго, тот потерял управление и врезался в истребитель Вейдера. Теперь Люку уже ничто не мешало взорвать станцию. После битвы при Явине Вскоре после этого Урай Фен из Консорциума Занна нанял Хана Соло, чтобы он забрал криминального авторитета Тайбера Занна из шахт на Кесселе. Он нанял Соло и сказал, что Занн — просто его знакомый на Кесселе, которому никак оттуда не выбраться. Соло естественно не поверил ему и потребовал за заказ втрое большую цену, и на это были основания — на обратном пути его чуть не схватили имперцы. После успешного выполнения заказа Соло полетел на Татуин, чтобы отдать Джаббе долг. По пути к Татуину на «Тысячелетний сокол» напали пираты и все деньги, имеющиеся на борту, были украдены. У Соло тут же появилась идея присоединиться к Повстанцам. Побег с Хота thumb|left|«Сокол» на Базе Эхо После этого «Тысячелетний сокол» стал одним из самых важных кораблей Альянса. В 3 ПБЯ Соло собирался покинуть повстанцев и дальше заниматься контрабандой, но вынужден был задержаться, так как его друг Люк Скайуокер чуть было не пропал в снежной пустыне, и только своевременная помощь Соло спасла его от гибели. В это время «Сокол» находился на ремонте на базе Эхо, и Соло после спасения Скайуокера и окончания ремонта собирался улететь, но ему вновь помешали, на этот раз имперцы, организовавшие нападение на Хот. Пока Альянс эвакуировал базу, Хан и Чубакка отчаянно пытались привести корабль в пригодное к полёту состояние. В это время принцесса Лея была отрезана обвалом в тоннеле от своего транспорта и вынуждена была лететь на «Тысячелетнем соколе» вместе с Ханом, Чубаккой и С3-РО. Корабль в последний момент вылетел из ангара и хотел уже было входить в гиперпространство, но, так как ремонт не был закончен, гипердвигатель не работал и уйти от имперцев не удалось. thumb|Сокол ныряет под нос разрушителя Обычный космический двигатель «Сокола» не был особенно быстр — имперский разрушитель не отставал от него, и ещё два появились в этот момент из гиперпространства. Калриссиан и Соло специально модифицировали именно гипердвигатель, чтобы уменьшить время на дальние перелёты. Всё же «Сокол» был намного манёвреннее и меньше разрушителей – он резко нырнул под нос преследующего корабля, тем самым чуть не столкнув вместе три разрушителя. Это не составило для Соло никакого труда, но попытка уйти в гиперпространство вновь окончилась неудачей. Вынужденный принять крайние меры, чтобы избежать плена, Соло принял решение лететь в близлежащее астероидное поле. Вопреки его ожиданиям, имперцы всё же полетели за ним. Соло подлетел к большому астероиду и скрылся в «пещере», которая на самом деле была гигантским животным, чуть было не съевшим «Сокол» вместе со всем экипажем. Соло в последний момент успел вылететь из пасти животного, однако это вынудило его выйти из астероидного поля прямо под огонь звёздного разрушителя «Мститель». thumb|left|Тысячелетний сокол в Облачном городе на Беспине Имперцы быстро засекли их, но Соло применил обманный маневр — имперцы думали, что он вошел в гиперпространство, а «Сокол» просто сел на разрушитель в слепой зоне на обратной стороне боевой рубки и покинул корабль через несколько часов вместе с мусором. На тихоходном резервном гипердвигателе «Сокол» отправился на Беспин — к Лэндо Калриссиану, который теперь был бароном-администратором Облачного города. Однако охотник за головами Боба Фетт догадался о посадке «Сокола» на звёздный разрушитель и последовал за ними, попутно сообщая Империи о месте назначения Сокола. Империя успела на Беспин раньше «Тысячелетнего сокола» и вынудила Калриссиана сотрудничать. Он привел Соло, Лею и Чубакку к Дарту Вейдеру. Вместе с отрядом штурмовиков Вейдер захватил команду «Сокола» в плен и подверг их пыткам. Почувствовав это на расстоянии, Люк бросился на помощь друзьям, но не успел: Вейдер заморозил Хана Соло в карбоните, чтобы потом так же заморозить Скайуокера. Соло в замороженном состоянии был передан Бобе Фетту, который должен был отвезти его к Джаббе. Оставшиеся члены команды, к которым присоединился Лэндо, бежали из Облачного города на «Соколе», забрав с собой тяжело раненого Люка Скайуокера. Корабль собирался войти в гиперпространство, но не тут-то было — по приказу Вейдера гипердвигатель был отключен, и только благодаря R2-D2, вовремя включившему гипердвигатель, им удалось спастись. Спасение Хана Соло В течение следующих нескольких месяцев «Тысячелетний сокол» служил домом для Леи, Чубакки, Люка и Ландо: первым пилотом корабля стал Калриссиан. Идя по следу Бобы Фетта, «Сокол» прилетел на Галл, но попытка освобождения Хана Соло не увенчалась успехом. Кроме Галла, корабль побывал также на Родии, Коттлисе и даже в Центре Империи, несмотря на то, что «Сокол» был одним из самых разыскиваемых кораблей в галактике.Тени Империи В конце концов «Сокол» вылетел на Татуин, где и находился дворец Джаббы. После успешного освобождения Хана «Тысячелетний сокол» вернулся в расположение флота Альянса, готовившегося к атаке на новую «Звезду Смерти»Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Битва при Эндоре thumb|«Сокол» под управлением Лэндо Калриссиана во время битвы при Эндоре Во время битвы при Эндоре «Сокол» под командованием Лэндо Калриссиана вел Золотое звено истребителей (вторым пилотом был салластанец Ниен Нунб), а Хан Соло возглавлял наземную часть операции. После того, как наземной группе удалось отключить прикрывающее станцию силовое поле, «Сокол» влетел в шахту реактора «Звезды Смерти» вместе с истребителем Веджа Антиллеса, пользуясь тем, что значительная часть обшивки не была ещё установлена. В ограниченном пространстве внутренних тоннелей, ведущих к реактору, относительно большой «Сокол» зацепился за балку и потерял сенсорную антенну. Тем не менее Лэндо оказался в состоянии добраться до энергетического ядра, содержавшего главный реактор, выпустить ударные ракеты и вылететь наружу. Калриссиан еле успел вылететь из шахты до того, как вторая «Звезда Смерти» взорвалась. Вскоре после этого имперский флот отступил. Галактика праздновала смерть Императора, погибшего при взрыве. Новая Республика После битвы при Эндоре «Тысячелетний сокол» был одним из немногих судов Союза Повстанцев (а вскоре Новой Республики), которые находились в боеготовом состоянии и могли покинуть зону боевых действий. Вместе с крейсером «Шквал» и двумя кореллианскими канонерками корабль был послан на помощь планете Бакура, в систему которой вторглись сси-руук. В ходе этой миссии впервые было заключено перемирие между силами Альянса и Империи, которое, впрочем, было вероломно нарушено Империей сразу же после того, как сси-руук покинули систему.Перемирие на Бакуре В 8 ПБЯ Соло использовал корабль, чтобы похитить принцессу Лею. Выиграв в сабакк сертификат на владение планетой Датомир, он рассчитывал подарить её Лее и покорить её сердце и, кроме того, разлучить её с хейпанским принцем Изольдером, с которым она из политических соображений намеревалась вступить в брак. Но близ Датомира «Сокол» столкнулся с флотом имперского военачальника Зсинжа. Протаранив эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б», «Сокол вместе с ним вошёл в атмосферу планеты и, отделившись от него, произвёл посадку. Отремонтировав «Сокол», они бежали с планеты, попутно выведя из строя флагман Зсинжа – звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» «Железный кулак»; при это погиб и сам Зсинж. Хан и Лея поженились сразу же по прибытии на Корусант.Выбор принцессы Леи Вскоре после свадьбы Хан и Лея отправились на «Соколе» на Татуин, чтобы вывезти оттуда альдераанскую картину мхом «Закат килликов», содержавшую шифрованное послание для разведки Новой Республики. Они поместили корабль в старое укрытие контрабандистов и держали его там до завершения миссии.Дух Татуина В 11 ПБЯ Хан и Чубакка отправились с дипломатической миссией на Кессель. Однако при подлёте к планете корабль был атакован кессельским флотом и совершил аварийную посадку на её поверхность. Хан и Чуи были порабощены и отправлены на спайсовые шахты, а корабль восстановлен и введён в состав планетарного флота. Им удалось бежать вместе с чувствительным к Силе подростком-человеком по имени Кип Дюррон. В ходе побега им удалось обнаружить относительно безопасный путь через скопление чёрных дыр Мау, а также секретную имперскую военную базу. Там они были схвачены вновь, но им опять удалось бежать, угнав опытный образец уникального имперского супероружия – «Сокрушитель солнц». «Тысячелетний сокол» был разыскан на Кесселе Лэндо Калриссианом и возвращён Хану. Однако вскоре после этого Лэндо возобновил старый спор о том, честно ли Хан выиграл у него «Сокол». Они договорились провести серию матчей-реваншей. В первом из них выиграл Лэндо, который сразу же после этого начал модернизировать компьютеры. Но он не успел довести модернизацию до конца – второй тур выиграл Соло. Третий матч должен был стать решающим. Его выиграл Лэндо, но, желая произвести впечатление на Мару Джейд, он оставил корабль Хану.Тёмный подмастерье В 14 ПБЯ «Сокол» был замечен на Татуине начинающим джедаем Джейденом Корром во время миссии в Мос Эйсли. Корр также встретился там с Чубаккой, и, со слов вуки, на корабле также находилась Лея Органа-Соло. Корабль во время миссии повреждений не получил.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Около 16 ПБЯ «Сокол» прошел капитальный ремонт, и у него было заменено большинство частей. Этот факт очень негативно сказался на работе «Сокола» — системы были почти несовместимы друг с другом, часто перегревались и выходили из строя. С-3РО однажды «очень обиделся» на «Сокола» после разговора с ним, так как главный компьютер «Сокола» привык разговаривать на не очень приличном языке и чем-то очень обидел 3РО, который был очень вежлив и учтив.Перед бурей Война с юужань-вонгами После смерти Чубакки в начале войны с юужань-вонгами Соло покрасил корабль в черный матовый цвет в знак траура по своему погибшему другу и второму пилоту. Примерно тогда же он спас на Орд-Мантелле рина по имени Дрома, и примерно на год он стал на «Тысячелетнем соколе» новым вторым пилотом вместо Чубакки. В конце концов вторым пилотом стала Лея Органа-Соло. Хан демонтировал оставшееся от Чубакки массивное пилотское кресло и заменил его на более подходящее ей по росту и комплекции. В этом составе экипажа им в 27 ПБЯ удалось вывезти с Корусанта во время его падения множество беженцев, включая Люка и Мару.Звезда за звездой Позднее Хан и Лея отправились на Бастион для переговоров с властями Осколка Импмерии о предоставлении Новой Республике карт гиперпространственных маршрутов в Ядре в обмен на информацию о юужань-вонгах, собранную Новой Республикой. Переговоры прошли успешно.Путь судьбы Три месяца спустя «Тысячелетний сокол» участвовал в битве при Эбаке – битве, ознаменовавшей коренной перелом в ходе войны. Корабль был флагманом эскадры Союза контрабандистов под командованием Хана Соло, несмотря на то, что Бустер Террик предлагал для этой роли свой «Искатель приключений». Корме того, «Тысячелетний сокол» участвовал в битве при Мон-Каламари и освобождении Корусанта, после которого юужань-вонги капитулировали. Вторая галактическая гражданская война thumb|left|«Сокол» над Татуином Во время второго восстания на Кореллии, «Тысячелетний сокол», недавно справивший свое столетие, приближался к Корусанту, нагруженный под самую завязку. Пытаясь приземлиться на Корусанте, «Сокол» буквально начал разваливаться. Лея (прошедшая к тому времени курс обучения) использовала Силу, чтобы попробовать посадить корабль, но она была слишком неопытна, и у нее не хватило сил. Однако при поддержке Джейсена Соло Лея всё же смогла — если это можно так назвать — посадить корабль. Сокол находился в ремонте около месяца.Кровные узы В космосе над Хейпсом Джейсен Соло, будучи уверенным в том, что его родители хотели убить его, приказал открыть огонь по «Тысячелетнему Соколу» из орудий звёздного разрушителя «Энакин Соло», находившемуся под его командованием и названным в честь его погибшего брата Энакина. Единственный выстрел уничтожил орудийные турели Сокола, в которых находились два стрелка-ногри. «Сокол» сумел уйти в гиперпространство с многочисленными повреждениями и еле смог дотянуть до Явина VI.Буря «Сокол» был отремонтирован на Гиндине, где ему заменили центральную часть и турели. После этого он принимал участие в битве при КашиикеПреисподняя (роман), Битва при станции «Балансир»Ярость и битве при Шеду-МаадНепобедимый. Последующие события Ни Калриссиан, ни (до определённого момента) Соло не заботились о том, чтобы проследить историю корабля, тем более, что его прошлое представлялось им самим весьма сомнительным.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства Однако в 43 ПБЯ внучка Хана и Леи Аллана Соло случайно нашла на корабле прибор, оставленный там Ж'упи Ше. Так как этот прибор поставил в тупик даже самого Хана, она загорелась идеей разыскать всех, кто летал на «Соколе» до Лэндо. Хан сначала отнекивался, справедливо полагая, что многие из прежних владельцев уже мертвы, но в конце концов сдался, и они отправились в путешествие. В это же самое время Тобб Джадак вышел из комы и, вспомнив о невыполненном задании, решил разыскать тех, кто летал на «Звёздном посланнике» после него. Он не знал, что за ним следит Лестра Оксик – коллекционер предметов доимперского периода, разыскивавший эмблему, много столетий украшавшую трибуну Верховного Канцлера в Сенате. Устройство, спрятанное на борту «Сокола», и было ключом к её местонахождению. Пережив множество приключений (в частности, на Тарисе семья Соло встретилась с джедаем Сеффом Хеллином – первой из жертв Психоза Силы), все трое в конце концов встретились на Вейседе. Вскоре после отлёта с этой планеты Джадаку удалось разгадать секрет прибора и найти координаты планеты, где хранилась эмблема. Однако, добравшись до неё они, обнаружили, что настоящая эмблема была украдена много лет назад, а вместо подлинника общество «Республика» спрятало копию. После этого их пути разошлись: Тобб Джадак вместе со своим спутником Флитчером Постом продолжили поиски сокровища, а Хан, Лея и Аллана отправились на Корусант. Но по пути они получили сообщение о том, что против Люка Скайуокера возбуждено уголовное дело. Обвинение состояло в том, что Люк допустил переход Джейсена Соло на Тёмную сторону и установление этим последним в качестве лорда ситхов режима террора. Люк предстал перед судом и был приговорён к десятилетнему изгнанию. Прощаясь, Хан сказал ему, что, если ему потребуется помощь, «Сокол» будет в любой точке галактики незамедлительно.Изгнанник Хан Соло сдержал своё обещание, когда получил сигнал бедствия, посланный Люком с Датомира.Ответный удар Модификации thumb|Тысячелетний cокол Хан Соло и Лэндо Калриссиан вносили множество модификаций в устройство «Тысячелетнего сокола». Калриссиан сделал секретные отсеки для контрабанды, которые потом использовались и им, и Соло. В этих отсеках Соло и Калриссиан обычно прятали контрабанду, однако, когда «Сокол» был захвачен притягивающим лучом «Звезды Смерти», команде и пассажирам пришлось спрятаться в этих самых отсеках. Также Калриссиан значительно усилил щиты судна. «Тысячелетний cокол» был покрыт дюраллойевой броней почти на каждом участке корпуса, которая выдерживала попадание бластера даже при сбитых щитах. Также на «Соколе» были установлены новые генераторы щита, выдерживающие попадание лазера, которое разрушило бы обычный YT-1300. Соло модифицировал корабль таким образом, чтобы почти ко всем системам можно было подобраться изнутри, и только четыре системы при поломке требовали ремонта снаружи. Огромное количество кнопок с успехом заменил искусственный интеллект, вживленный в «Сокол» Лэндо Калриссианом, который оставил «под свое покровительство» только самые главные функции. Из-за вживления ИИ «Сокол» начал разговаривать сам с собой и нахватался нехороших словечек у Хана Соло. Внутреннее убранство «Сокола» оставляло желать лучшего — везде валялся механический мусор «всех мастей». Основной «достопримечательностью» «Сокола» являлся стол с дежариком, установленный по просьбе Чубакки. Также «Сокол» имел возможность раздвигать стенки грузового отсека, тем самым выбрасывая весь груз за борт (именно так Соло и выбросил злополучный груз Джаббы). На «Тысячелетнем соколе» не было бакта-камеры, которую ему заменяла криогенная камера. Она могла быть использована как контейнер для живого груза. Также Соло один раз использовал камеру для того, чтобы тяжелораненый Чубакка смог дотянуть до бакты. «Соколу» часто приходилось в спешке улетать с места «происшествия». Благодаря своему бортовому компьютеру он мог войти в гиперпространство за одну минуту, в то время как большинству других кораблей требовалось не менее пяти. Вооружение Первоначально на корабле была установлена турельная автоматическая пушка «Teme&Bak» и две расположенные в жвалах пушки Ax-108. Лэндо Калриссиан, выиграв корабль в сабакк, модифицировал вооружение, добавив нижнюю турель и установив в обеих счетверённые лазерные пушки AG-2G производства Кореллианской инженерной корпорации. Когда Лэндо проиграл «Сокола» Хану Соло, он нарастил мощность турельных пушек, так что они могли уничтожать небронированные цели, такие, как истребитель TIE/ln, с первого выстрела. Турели обычно управлялись вручную, однако имелась возможность управлять ими дистанционно, из пилотской кабины; этой возможностью в 8 ПБЯ воспользовался Люк Скайуокер. Между жвалами корабля были смонтированы две установки для запуска ударных ракет ST2 производства фирмы «Аракид» с боекомплектом по четыре ракеты в каждой. Для гражданского судна подобная модификация была абсолютно нелегальной, но Соло это мало волновало. Именно этими ударными ракетами Лэндо Калриссиан в 4 ПБЯ взорвал вторую «Звезду Смерти». Позднее установки были усовершенствованы так, чтобы запускать ракеты и других типов, например, «Даймек». Во время событий, связанных с возрождением Палпатина, пусковые установки были заменены на ганатанскую пушку-молнию. С её помощью Хан одной очередью вывел из строя корабль Бобы Фетта «Раб-1». Однако это улучшение ему не слишком понравилось, и после окончательной смерти Императора Соло вернул ракеты обратно. Ещё одно перевооружение «Сокол претерпел незадолго до Второй галактической гражданской войны: вместо счетверённых лазерных пушек в турелях были установлены лёгкие турболазеры. Эти турболазерные турели были уничтожены огнём звёздного разрушителя «Энакин Соло» над Хейпсом. После ремонта турели были восстановлены, а турболазеры заменены на новейшую модель. «Прозвища» «Тысячелетнего сокола» thumb|200px|Схема «Тысячелетнего сокола». * Аргос * Чистая Бритва * Лицензированный Солнечный Истребитель * Лицензированный Солнечный Свет * Регина Торжества * Счастливчик * Сладкий Сюрприз * Теневая Птица * Принцесса Крови * Кольцо Победы * Утка Набу * Звёздный Экскурсант * Звёздная Принцесса Команда С Лэндо Калриссианом * Лэндо Калриссиан * Вуффи Раа * Ниен Нунб * Айрен Кракен * Эйс Аззамин * Безымянный бортстрелок человеческой расы * Чубакка С Ханом Соло * Хан Соло * Чубакка * Дрома * Лея Органа-Соло * Аллана Соло * Телохранители из расы ногри * Зел * Вильям * Ярик Соло * R2-D2 * C-3PO * Люк Скайуокер За кулисами thumb Оригинальная модель «Тысячелетнего сокола» была изменена в последнюю минуту, потому что слишком напоминала корабли Орлиного Транспортёра. Замена, как говорят, основана на полусъеденном гамбургере с маслиной на зубочистке, увиденной Джорджем Лукасом, пришедшим в ILM. Дизайн кабины «Тысячелетнего сокола» также в большой степени основан на дизайне, используемом в американском бомбардировщике B-29 «Суперкрепость». Известный комментарий Хана Соло, что судно «дошло до Кесселя меньше чем за 12 парсек», немного не соответствует истине — парсек является мерой расстояния, а не времени. Джордж Лукас заявил, что это было преднамеренно — навигационный компьютер «Сокола» мог найти более короткий путь, чтобы добраться до Кесселя, чем любое другое судно. Появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * ''A Hunter’s Fate: Greedo’s Tale'' webstrip * Лэндо Калриссиан и Арфа души народа Шару * Лэндо Калриссиан и Огненный ветер Осеона * Лэндо Калриссиан и Звёздная пещера ТонБоки * Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов * Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет * Kessel Run * Fire Ring Race * Shinbone Showdown * Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике * ''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic * Месть Хана Соло * Хан Соло и потерянное наследство * Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya * Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika * Way of the Wookiee * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Звёздные войны. Империя: Дарклайтер * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? * Звезда Смерти * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман) * Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy * Once Bitten * Star Wars 3: Death Star * Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader * Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin * Star Wars: Trench Run * Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter? * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Perfect Evil * Rebel Force: Renegade * Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils * Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3 * Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World * Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below * Star Wars 11: Star Search * Star Wars 12: Doomworld * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon * Star Wars 15: Star Duel * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Star Wars 16: The Hunter * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble * Star Wars 20: Deathgame * Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord * Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator * Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury * Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter * Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut? * Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express * Star Wars 33: Saber Clash * Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt * Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising * Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four * Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra * Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin * Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator * Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo * Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt * Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion * Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap * Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley * The Rebel Thief * Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids * Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster * Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue * Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan * Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction * X-wing Marks The Spot * Star Wars 3-D * Imperial Spy * Death Star Pirates * Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates * Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem * Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld * The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell * Darth Vader Strikes * The Serpent Masters * Deadly Reunion * Traitor's Gambit * The Night Beast * The Power Gem * Iceworld * Revenge of the Jedi * Doom Mission * Race for Survival * The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot * Звёздные войны. Империя 22: Вместе навсегда * Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо * Галактика страха: Город мёртвых * Звёздные войны: праздничный спецвыпуск * Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home * Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array * Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор * The Wookiee Storybook * Галактика страха: Армия ужаса * Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd * Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы * Галактика страха: Голод * Princess Leia, Imperial Servant * The Second Kessel Run * Bring Me the Children * As Long As We Live... * The Frozen World of Ota * Planet of Kadril * Planet of the Dead * The Pandora Effect * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array * * * Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom * Любовная история * The Paradise Detour * A New Beginning * Showdown * The Final Trap * Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell * Star Wars: X-wing Alliance * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning * Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth * Entrenched * Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit * The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk * Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi * Thank the Maker * Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin * Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord * * Star Wars 45: Death Probe * Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin * Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising * Star Wars 55: Plif! * Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds * Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye! * Star Wars 58: Sundown! * Star Wars 59: Bazarre * Star Wars 62: Pariah! * Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider * Star Wars 67: The Darker * Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine! * Тени Империи (роман) * ''Shadows of the Empire'' game * The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман) * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel * Перемирие на Бакуре * Han Solo's Rescue Mission * Апокалипсис на Эндоре * Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings * The Vandelhelm Mission * Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора * Тени Империи: Эволюция * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Сопротивление повстанцев * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад * Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Queen of the Empire * Prophets of the Dark Side * The Epic Continues * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * X-wing: Ставка Соло * Выбор принцессы Леи * Corphelion Interlude * Дух Татуина * The Trouble with Squibs * Наследник империи * Тёмное воинство * Последний приказ * Chewbacca and the Life-Debt * Тёмная империя * Тёмная империя II * Конец империи * Алая Империя * В поисках Силы * * Тёмный подмастерье * Рыцари Силы * Дети джедаев * Simple Tricks * Меч тьмы * Сумрачная планета * Хрустальная звезда * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Кризис Чёрного флота (трилогия) * Призрак прошлого * Образ будущего * Звёздные войны: Союз * Junior Jedi Knights: Promises * Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest * Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл * * Вектор-прим * Star Wars: Invasion 0 * Звёздные войны. Вторжение 4: Беженцы, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Вторжение 5: Беженцы, часть 5 * Звёздные войны: Чубакка * Тёмный прилив I: Натиск * Тёмный прилив II: Руины * Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность * Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев * Точка равновесия * На грани победы I: Завоевание * Выздоровление * На грани победы II: Возрождение * Звезда за звездой * Путешествие во тьму * В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта * В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость * Путь судьбы * Еретик Силы I: Обломки * Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные * * Еретик Силы III: Объединение * Последнее пророчество * Единая Сила * Revenants * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева * Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * Предательство * Кровные узы * Буря * Изгнание * Жертва * Преисподняя * Ярость * Откровение * Непобедимый * Тысячелетний сокол * Изгнанник * Знамение * Знамение * Ответный удар * Союзники * Вихрь (роман) * Приговор * Восхождение * Апокалипсис * Испытание }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * The Flight of the Falcon * In the Beginning * Tag & Bink Are Dead * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * The Rebel Club * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Новая надежда * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Империя наносит ответный удар * Ghosts of Hoth * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Возвращение джедая * Free Memory * A Wookiee Scorned * Collapsing New Empires * Tall Tales * Into the Great Unknown * The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * Star Trek: First Contact * Spaceballs * Источники Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}} * Star Wars Sourcebook * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (второе издание) * Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition * Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Star Wars Technical Journal, Volume One * Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору * Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook, Second Edition * Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна» * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * Cracken's Threat Dossier * * Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition * Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * * * * * Star Wars Roleplaying Game * Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Secrets of the Falcon * The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith * * * Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * * Star Wars PocketModel TCG: 30th Anniversary Collectors Tin promotional leaflet * * * * * * Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima * Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Категория:Продукция Corellian Engineering Corporation Категория:Кореллианские корабли Категория:Корабли Галактического Альянса Категория:Корабли Новой Республики Категория:Корабли Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Корабли контрабандистов Категория:Лёгкие грузовые корабли YT-1300 Категория:Корабли Альянса повстанцев